The Price of Peace
by MrInsanity25
Summary: As Vale continues to have troubles pertaining to the White Fang, a new group visits the city in hope of making a difference.
1. Prologue

Two men ran in the rain. They stopped for only a moment, heaving in exhaustion before their next sprint through the cold night.

"Come on. Hurry!" yelled the taller of the two, picking up speed.

"Yeah!" his friend let out, before following suit.

The rain poured down hard, soaking them as they ran in desperate chase. Worry and fear flooded their minds as water flooded the streets of Vale. They weren't far now. They had heard of the White Fang being spotted in this district and knew they had to hurry. They didn't stop running, they _couldn't_ stop running. If they took too long then they would be too late, and they were.

They stopped running. They were frozen in place, their eyes wide open upon seeing the scene before them.

A black-haired woman in black clothing stood before two bodies lying on the ground, unmoving. The faunus' yellow eyes lit up the night sky. Her cat ears sat upon her head, looking like daggers in the light of a single streetlamp. She stared in the eyes of the taller man with an expressionless face, challenging him. He was trembling with rage, baring his gritted teeth and clenching his hands into tight fists. The rain continued to pour upon them as they stared each other down.

In an instant his hand had jumped behind him, reaching for his weapon. In that same moment, the female faunus leapt back into the darkness, dodging several of the man's frantic shots. The taller man gave chase and his friend soon followed, but she was already gone.

The man stopped before the two dead bodies before him, a woman and teen, and fell to his knees. He held the woman's body in his arms. His breath shivered as if he were cold, his tears hidden by the rain. The rain drowned out his sobs to all but his friend, who could only choke back his own tears enough to say one thing.

"Viola… I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 1

A thousand voices rang in content chaos throughout the dining hall at Vale's Beacon Academy. At a single table within one of the many neat rows that lined up the hall sat the members of team RWBY and team JNPR.

As Weiss and Yang listened to Ruby's thoughts on how to improve upon their team attack, Blake had long since shifted her focus towards the news story that team JNPR had been watching intently on Ren's scroll. From its speakers came the voice of the local newscaster, Lisa Lavender, as she spoke overtop footage of humans and faunus protesting outside a shop in the city surrounding Beacon.

"In other news, the members of the small activist group, 'The Blue Paw' have been standing outside of family-owned restaurant, 'Ravioli Ravine,' in protest of their outright refusal to serve faunus customers. When asked if their movement to Vale had any connection to the recent Rise in White Fan activity, their leader, Mimi Flora, had this to say.

At that point, the rest of team RWBY had also begun watching the news story unfold. The station had now changed cameras to one on the scene of the protest. In focus of the shot was a skinny human male of about average height. His face was made up of very soft features and his green eyes stood out in the bright spring day. The most interesting part about his appearance was his long hair, which reached just below his shoulders. It was all a bright pink save for a streak of black that reached from root to tip just behind his right ear. When he spoke, his gentle voice showed resounding confidence.

"Yes, we're definitely her in response to the White Fang." He responded with a smile on his face. "The Blue Paw is a peaceful group. We want to stop all discrimination, but we also do not believe in accomplishing our goals through violence. We're here to remind people that a brighter future waits for us and to show the White Fang isn't the only way. We're taking steps slowly but surely and I can say with good faith that every member is proud of that."

"Wow." Spoke Yang, her mouth half-full of snacks, "He straight up admitted to following the White Fang here. That's pretty brave."

"Either brave or stupid." Weiss interjected sharply. "If they push the White Fang the wrong way, then members of the Blue Paw could be in serious danger. His life isn't the only one in danger when he talks like that on the news."

"Yes," Ren responded calmly, giving thought to Weiss words, "But I do not feel that they would all be doing this if they were not all okay with the risk. He doesn't seem like the type to force others to do what he wants."

Pyrrha was calm and cheerful, as usual. "I agree. I believe his heart is the right place." As everyone else continued the debate, Jaune had noticed that Blake remained silent. She looked as if something was bothering her. He looked over to Ruby, who had no doubt noticed as well. Ruby shot him a cheerful smile and stood up

"Okay, team RWBY! Let's get going. We've got a, uh… big test coming up. Yep!" She let out, somewhat grateful that they actually had a big test coming up. Though it did take some convincing with Yang, team RWBY soon rose from the table and departed for their dangerously decorated dorm room.

They made their way to their quarters with plenty of talk among them. Ruby did not fail to notice, however, Blake's very scarce participation. Still worried about her friend and teammate, she was determined to understand why.

Upon entering their room, Weiss took it upon herself to shift the team's focus to the upcoming test.

"All right, ladies. Professor Port's test is going to be tough, as always. We should probably start with Nevermores, since concentrated heavily on the wingspan and flight patterns this week. Now we've faced Nevermores before and-"

"Hold on!" Ruby interrupted nervously. She turned her eyes to Blake, who could only respond plainly.

"What?"

"You've been silent ever since we watched that news story. Something's bothering you. What is it?" Blake looked away a little, running through her thoughts.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Blake!" It was Weiss turn to interject, slightly startling Blake. "We're a team. It's not just Ruby that'll worry. We _all_ will. So please. Tell us. What is bothering you?"

Blake's eyes darted between each of her teammates. "Worry" was the only word that could properly describe the look on all their faces. She sighed in defeat and walked towards the window.

"He's just so… frustrating!" she let out, firmly.

"Who? That leader guy?" Yang responded, a little confused.

"How can he be so full of himself!? He goes on and on about peace, but it doesn't it _never_ worked!"

"That's not entirely true!" Weiss rushed to respond. "They are making progress. Slowly, sure. He admitted that himself. But it's still progress."

"But that's not good enough!" Blake burst out, her hand gripping the window sill tightly. "If they keep working like this, some of them will start to question it all… and then…" Yang got what she was saying.

"You're worried they'll end up like the White Fang…" she spoke softly with a somber tone. Blake could only respond with another sigh.

"It's only a matter of time." She said, the sadness clear in her voice. "Even if they don't end up like that, he's still leading all those people into danger. Someone's going to get hurt."

A quiet air coated the room, everyone lost in their own melancholy thoughts. Their argument would continue, but by the end of it all, they could only agree to disagree. With that decision pleasing to all, they would then proceed to prepare for Professor Port's painful exam.


	3. Chapter 2

The sun comforts a springtime village in bright warmth, several miles outside of Vale. Near the village's border, a taller man in his early 40s stands across the counter of a farmer-merchant. While the merchant searches her memory for any possible answer to the man's question, he examines an apple that he's interested in buying. The sunlight bounces off his short and ruffled, purple hair. Even more-so, the light breathes life into the colors of his clothing, a purple shirt, tucked neatly into denim jeans. Eventually, the merchant lifts her head and begins to speak, to which the man gives her a full, attentive smile.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't recall hearing or seeing anyone fitting that description." The man's smile faded slightly, a look of defeat barely hidden behind a gentle smile.

"Oh…" he spoke softly. Sighing a continued, "thanks anyways, miss. If you don't mind one more question. Have you heard any news on the White Fang?" As he handed her the apple to purchase, she let out a short scoff.

"You kiddin'? These days, you can't open a Vale newspaper without that group making a headline. There's been a lot of recent activity in the main city." With that she hand him his apple, to which he smiled and thanked her. He began to leave, when the merchant asked a question of her own.

"I never got your name, sir?"

"Oh." He chuckled. "It's Viola. Thanks again for your help." With that, he took a bite of the apple and began his trip to the city of Vale.


End file.
